Tirando del cordón
by Setsuna19
Summary: El corazón es como un cordón, si se tira con fuerza de el puede llegar a romperse. ¿Que pasará cuando un chico tire con fuerza del corazón de quien lo ama?. Advertencia.- Es un YAOI relacion entre dos chicos , mas bien es un Shounen Ai


TIRANDO DEL CORDÓN

Yuki x Shuichi

Era una noche tranquila, tranquila para la mayoría de las personas, pero que era el mismísimo infierno para un chico, un pobre y miserable chico de cabello fucsia que lloraba sentado hecho un ovillo en un rincón de su casa, la casa en donde el había ido a vivir para estar cerca del chico que amaba, y que era el culpable de su estado actual.

*** Flash Back ***

Pero porque Yuki!!! ahora que hice???

Lo de siempre, molestar, no te he dicho ya que eres muy escandaloso???

P-pero..... Y-Yuki......

Estoy muy cansado, no hagas mas ruido quieres, nos vemos.

Y-Yuki......

*** Fin del flash back ***

Yuki....... porque...... cuando eres así conmigo pienso que no me quieres..... pero si no me quieres porque me dejas estar contigo??? que acaso solo me tienes lástima???.- Preguntó quedamente mientras se incorporaba y caminaba hacia la habitación de Yuki, apoyándose en la puerta para seguir llorando, pero aún con lágrimas en sus ojos continuó diciendo.- Si, eso debe ser. solo me tienes lástima, por haberme enamorado de ti con tan solo verte...... seguro ya te hartaste de mi, por eso me tratas de esta manera...... pues si es así entonces creo que será mejor que me vaya, me prometí que si te hacía daño o te molestaba con mi presencia me iría de tu lado y creo.... creo que ese momento ya.... ya llegó...... adiós y..... muchas gracias por dejarme amarte.....- Y sin decir más el pobre chico se alejó de la habitación, sin imaginar que Yuki lo había escuchado puesto que aún no podía dormir. Al escuchar las palabras de Shuichi no pudo evitar recordar algo que K le había dicho el día anterior, y tratando de descifrar el significado de esas palabras repitió en voz baja.

"Estás tirando mucho del cordón, si sigues tirando con esa fuerza harás que se rompa y es posible que no pueda amarrarse otra vez"....... que me habrá querido decir con eso??..... y además el..... no no lo creo, seguro lo dijo porque esta triste, si, eso debe ser.... mañana deberé portarme diferente.

Y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y salió de su habitación pensando que tal vez Shuichi se había quedado dormido en algún sitio incómodo, sin embargo cuando llegó a la sala, su corazón se encogió.

S-Shuichi.........- Cuando llegó a la sala la manta con la que Shuichi solía cubrirse estaba en el sofá, pero completamente doblada, como si no la hubieran utilizado la noche anterior, con urgencia miró hacia donde se encontraba la PC del chico, con alivio pudo ver que aún se encontraba ahí, pero le pareció ver algo pegado al monitor de esta, se acercó y vio que se trataba de una carta, la desprendió del monitor y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.- "Yuki:...........

__

Yuki:

Te agradezco mucho estos meses tan lindos que hemos pasado juntos, a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo te la pasas diciendo que soy molesto, que soy muy niño o que no quieres platicar conmigo..... es curioso, pero no me importaba sabes???, no le ponía mucha importancia porque creía que me amabas en verdad, solo que te era difícil mostrar tus sentimientos, sin embargo.... esa actitud tuya se ha vuelto muy frecuente, quizás demasiado, y yo ya no puedo soportarla...... siento que mi corazón es un cordón, y que tiras y tiras de el cada vez con más fuerza...... y hoy..... hoy siento que estuvo a punto de romperse.... yo no quiero eso, quiero seguir amándote aun cuando crea que tu no sientes lo mismo, quiero amarte hasta el día que muera.

Por eso me voy, disculpa si te dejo mis cosas pero es que como no se a donde ir no puedo llevármelas, ah y.... aunque no creo que lo hagas te aconsejo que no me busques, porque no me vas a encontrar, hace poco llamé a K y le dije que me iría por un tiempo, puso el grito en el cielo y amenazó con venir a visitarme con su Magnum pero estoy decidido, no quiero seguir molestándote más con mi estorbosa presencia, lamento mucho haberte fastidiado, por favor..... perdóname.

Te ama

Shuichi Shindo

No..... no puede ser...... no..... no pudo haberse......- Yuki quien aún no creía que Shuichi hubiera cumplido lo que dijo la noche anterior se dejó caer al piso mientras miraba atónito la carta que tenía entre sus manos, podía notar perfectamente rastros de lágrimas en el papel, el escribió la carta aún llorando, y TODO POR SU CULPA!!, de pronto se escucharon pasos que se acercaban demasiado amenazadores, estos se detuvieron en la puerta donde se comenzó a escuchar un estruendoso golpeteo.

Shuichi se que estás ahí, explícame bien!!!, oye ábreme la puerta!!! muy bien yo la abriré!!!!!!!.- El hombre que había llegado no era otro mas que K, quien con Magnum en mano tumbó la puerta solo para encontrarse cara a cara con un Yuki completamente abatido, se veía tan miserable que K no tuvo duda de lo que había pasado, por lo que dijo.- Oh my God, tiraste de nuevo, cierto???.- Yuki lo miró y K se sorprendió, el chico estaba llorando.- Oh well, yo sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano, no por nada te lo advertí.- Al escuchar esas palabras tan ciertas Yuki lloró mas fuerte, efectivamente había tirado del cordón y esta vez demasiado fuerte.- Y que, vas a seguir llorando o irás a buscarlo.

El.... el no quiere que.... no quiere que lo busque.......- Le respondió entre lágrimas pero de pronto sintió el cañón de un arma posarse sobre su frente, alzó la vista y se encontró con la querida Magnum de K.- K-K.....

Desde cuando haces lo que el te dice???, el te pide que platiques pero siempre alegas que estas cansado, te pide que salgas con el pero tu dices que estas cansado, te invita a sus conciertos y dices que estas cansado, pero no conforme con eso si vas a los conciertos pero siempre te escondes, y ahora que te pide que no lo busques le vas a obedecer???

.........................

Le responderás a mi Magnum???

............ no........ pero donde lo busco???

Eso no lo se, no creo que haya ido con las personas que conoces........- Entonces alguien se le vino a la mente, pero no le iba a facilitar para nada las cosas a ese Rey del Hielo.- Tendrás que buscarlo por toooooooooodos lados, see ya!!

Oye espe....!!!......... Shuichi......

Mientras tanto K se apresuró a marcar desde su celular el número de la persona que creyó podría estar con Shuichi, luego de unos instantes el otro sujeto contestó.

Está contigo cierto??

Si.

Bien, cuídalo mucho, y no le digas que llamé.

Ok.

Bye!

Bye bye!

Regresando con Yuki este se encontraba aún en el suelo completamente cabizbajo, pensando en que lugares buscarlo, por un lado K tenía razón, ese chico tan lindo y alegre.... momento..... el realmente pensaba que era un chico lindo?????....... pero por supuesto que si!!!...... pero..... alguna vez se lo dijo???......... oh oh...... en su cabeza sonó un fuerte beeep como respuesta negativa, Yuki volvió a sollozar, pero se decidió a buscarlo hasta por debajo de las piedras si era necesario, pero primero comenzaría por la casa de su amigo Hiro, si ya sabía, no lo iba a encontrar ahí, pero quizás podría obtener algunas ideas.

Se lavó la cara y salió hacia la casa de Hiro pero oh gran problema..... en todo este tiempo ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntar donde vivía el...... ahora si estaba frito, ni hablar...... tendría que ir al único lugar donde sabía podía encontrar a Hiro o alguno de sus otros amigos.

"N.G - NITTLE GRASPER"

Disculpe, sabe si se encuentra por aquí Hiro de Bad Luck o alguna persona relacionada con ellos???

A quien anuncio???

A Eiri Yuki.

E-Eiri.... Yuki???

Oh no.....

Chicas Eiri Yuki está aquí!!!!!

AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Demonios.- Se dijo mientras echaba a correr hacia los corredores del edificio, seguido claro de las trabajadoras del lugar, corrió y corrió hasta que distinguió en una de las habitaciones una cabellera rojiza la cual llegaba hasta la espalda del sujeto, reconociéndolo enseguida le gritó.- Hey Hiro!!!

Huh??.... Yuki???

Auxilio!!!

Oh claro ven acá!!!

Uf uf uf uf...... es lo único que odio de ser uf uf famoso......

Que haces aquí???

Oh bueno.... quería saber si tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar Shindo en este momento.

Porque, que no estaba contigo???

Huh??? y porque habría de estarlo???

FUERA!!!!

!!????

Hoy es su aniversario baka!!!!!!

Nani???...... .- Hiro le cerró la puerta en las narices.- Aniversario???..... veamos hoy es 6 de Marzo...... y nosotros estamos juntos desde el 6 de Sep.... Septiembre..... lo cual nos hace cumplir..... 6.... llevamos 6 meses juntos...... Y YO LO OLVIDE!!!!!!!!!!

AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

AY MALDICIÓN NO DE NUEVOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

*******************

Huh???

Que ocurre Shuichi-kun???

Oh nada....

Anda dime!!! si si si siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?????

De acuerdo, creí haber escuchado a Yuki gritar, pero debe ser mi imaginación. No creo que esté buscándome y snif.... menos aquí..........

Haber haber en que quedamos???

Gomen, no debo llorar verdad???

Ajá, bueno.... que te parece si veo si esta aquí o no???

Pero no sabes como es, no lo conoces.

Bueno es cierto que no lo conozco, pero con las miles de veces que me lo describiste creo darme una pequeñita idea de como es.

Jeje es cierto.....

Entonces??.- Shuichi asiente un poco apenado.- Ay que lindo eres!!!!!!.- Le dice abrazándolo.- Bueno ya vuelvo, y ya sabes, si quieres llorar aquí hay un muchas libretas y muuuuuchos crayones eh!!, además está este conejito, estos trajes de panda, león, gatito prsss y osito!!, también este otro video, estos dulces y este abrazo!!!.- Concluyó abrazándolo más fuerte.- De acuerdo??

O-ok....

Nos vemos!!

Yuki........

Mientras tanto se puede ver una gigantesca nube de polvo llegar hasta las habitaciones del edificio, se trata de Yuki quien trae tras de sí a un montón de admiradoras, está por dar vuelta a una esquina cuando alguien lo toma del brazo y lo jala al interior de una habitación, el extraño cierra la puerta y rápidamente se esconde antes de que Yuki abra los ojos (no fue jalado con mucha amabilidad), cuando Yuki se incorpora ve la puerta cerrada pero nadie parece estar con el, eso parece no darle muy buena espina puesto que grita.

Quien es!!!!!.- Como nadie le responde y el lugar parece un perfecto escondite decide quedarse ahí, pensando en lo bestia que siempre ha sido con ese chiquito que solo ha querido brindarle algo de su gran amor, sino es que todo, mientras se encontraba pensando en su querido baka recordó la única parte de la conversación que Shuichi quería entablar con el la noche anterior.

*** Flash back ***

.................... concierto que daremos mañana te lo dedicaré a ti Yuki!!, porque cumpliremos seis..........

Si si, buenas noches.

*** Fin del flash back ***

Soy un imbécil, porque demonios me porto así con el???............ porque soy tan idiota.......

Jijijiji

Quien es???

No se diga tan feo señor!!, no creo que sea tan malo.

Quien eres??.- Vuelve a preguntar pero al instante se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, en una mesa que se encontraba frente a el apareció un conejito rosado.- Que eres???

Hola!, soy Kumagorou, mucho gusto!!

H-Hola Eiri Yuki............ Dioses!, le estoy hablando a un peluche.

Eh más respeto.

Ok, lo siento.......

Bien ^_^, volviendo a la pregunta porque se dice tan feo???

Bueno...... de acuerdo...... he tratado a la persona más dulce y linda del mundo de la peor manera posible, lo hago todo el tiempo y lo siento tanto............

Y porque lo hace???

No lo se........ yo no quiero lastimarlo.......... pero siempre termino haciéndolo.

Caray, sabe me recuerda el caso de un amigo mío, usted conoce a Shuu???

A quien???

A Shuu!!!, a Shuu Shindo!!

S-Shuu Shindo...... Shuichi???

Ajá, a Shuu-kun!!!

Lo has visto!!!, sabes donde está???

Siiiiip, está por dar un concierto en Tokyo Bay, comenzará dentro de TRES HORAS!!!.- Al enfatizar las dos últimas palabras solo se escuchó un portazo en una puerta cercana y luego una especie de estampida que se alejaba de ahí.

En Tokyo Bay???......... el quería que fuéramos ahí algún día.........

Y porque no vas hoy???

Hm??

Anda, vamos los tres si???

L-los tres???.- Kumagorou asiente y una cabeza se asoma de la mesa asustando a Yuki.

Ups, lo siento!!!, entonces si vamos???

C-claro........

Ah por cierto, Sakuma Ryuichi, gusto en conocerte!!!!

S-Sakuma....????? ah tu eres...!!!

Sip, bueno vámonos o no llegaremos, ah y mira ten, por si te sientes triste en el camino aquí tienes estos crayones, libretas, este video de mis canciones, estos muñequitos y estos trajes y muuuuuuuuuuchos dulces!!!!!!!!!!!!

G-gracias.......- Responde un poco atarantado, Shuichi le había contado que era raro pero jamás se imaginó que tanto. Ryuichi lo miró por algunos instantes antes de poner su cara más tierna y decirle.

Ay tu también eres MUY LINDO!!!!!!!!.- Para luego echársele en brazos haciendo que se caiga.- Bueno vamos ya.

H-hai.

Mientras tanto Shuichi ya iba en camino a Tokyo Bay junto con K, Hiro y Suguru, aunque Shuichi al principio y debido a su estado de ánimo había decidido cancelar el concierto Ryuichi lo convenció de no hacerlo. Fue una gran suerte que se hubieran encontrado cerca del parque donde Shuichi había conocido a Yuki seis meses atrás, aunque en realidad desde que K le dijo que un día de esos ese par se pelearía Ryuichi pasaba diariamente por ahí, es taaaan kawaii!!!!!!! ^_^

Ya faltaban 5 minutos para la hora indicada, y el lugar estaba a reventar, miles y miles de pancartas de Bad Luck y fotografías de sus integrantes se veían por todos lados, pero en los camerinos.

No puedo cantar..........- Murmuró mientras terminaba de peinarse. Los demás lo vieron algo preocupados, sabían muy bien que Shuichi estaba muy triste pero como dicen, el espectáculo debía continuar.

Como que no puedes Shuichi???

Shindo-san, puedes hacerlo, de veras!!

No puedo................- Hiro y Suguru bajaron la cabeza, su amigo si que estaba mal, sin embargo K no lo compadeció tanto.

Los problemas se quedan en casa, do you understand me???.- Le dijo mientras se ponía frente a el y lo miraba fijamente.

Pero...........- Antes de que Shuichi siguiera poniendo pretextos K coloco su siempre útil Magnum en la boca del chico.

Do you understand my Gun???.- Le preguntó sarcásticamente mientras le quitaba el seguro al arma.

Y-yes.......- K sonrió y quitó el arma de la boca del chico, de nuevo todos podían respirar.

Great!!, come on now, el show va a comenzar.

Señor si señor.- Respondió Shuichi no muy animado pero al menos haría el intento, en cierto punto K tenía razón, los ocurrido con Yuki no debía afectar su carrera. Eso también se lo había dicho Sakuma-san. Sonrió.- De acuerdo......!!!!!!!!!! vamos Bad Luck!!!

Si!!!!!

Yes!!!.- Dijo K felizmente.

Finalmente llegó la hora del espectáculo, luces de todos los colores iluminaron el escenario y resplandecientes fuegos artificiales se esparcieron por el cielo, un letrero enorme se encendió anunciando al grupo BAD LUCK y de unas plataformas descendieron los tres integrantes del grupo: Hiroshi Nakano (Hiro) en la guitarra, Fujisaki Suguru en el teclado y por último el vocalista, el fantástico Shuichi Shindo!. Los reflectores apuntaron a Shuichi haciendo que el corazón de un chico que se encontraba en la tercera fila acompañado de un conejito rosa tamaño real se regocijara en la más infinita felicidad, sin embargo el chico de cabello fucsia también estaba algo triste por lo que le corazón del mismo chico se encogió un poco de dolor, pero el conejo le metió una paleta a la boca y se sintió mejor. Shuichi miraba inconscientemente los últimos asientos y toda la parte posterior del lugar buscando a su querido chico de cabellera rubia, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, sin embargo debía seguir adelante, siempre recordando al ser más importante en su vida, con este pensamiento sonrió, tomó el micrófono y gritó.

Buenas noches a todos!!!!!!!!!!!, muchas gracias por venir a nuestro concierto. Esperamos que se diviertan mucho!!! y ahora como primer número............

Shuuu!!!!!!!!

Huh?????

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- Gritaron las chicas y público en general, el conejo rosado se quitó la capucha revelando así a Sakuma Ryuichi!!!!!

Ah Sakuma-san!!!!!

Hola Shuu!!!!!!!! Hola a todos!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- Más gritos de la gente.

Sakuma-san, que pasa???

No tienes que fijar tu vista hacia atrás Shuu-kun!!, con que mires a mi lado izquierdo encontrarás lo que buscas!!!

Nani???.- Aún sin comprender muy bien obedeció al conejito rosado y oh Dios.......- Y-Yuki.........- Al verse descubierto Yuki optó por algo que Shuichi sinceramente jamás creyó que sería capaz de hacer.

....................- Guardó silencio pero se sonrojó, bajando la cabeza para ocultarlo, sin embargo las personas que se encontraban al lado suyo lo miraron y dijeron escandalizadas.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH ES EIRI YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AY NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- Y sin más saltó de su lugar para correr por todo el lugar llegando finalmente al........- Ups..........

O_o???.- Llegando al escenario, justo frente a Shuichi.- Yuki......

S-Shuichi......... Shuichi yo........

.........................- El chico prefirió desviar la mirada, aún recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior y no quería llorar enfrente del publico, sin embargo de pronto sintió dos brazos que lo rodeaban con alegría y angustia impresa a la vez, junto con algo que Shuichi nunca había sentido en los abrazos de Yuki, sentía amor....... por primera vez en su relación....... sentía que ese chico rubio del cual se había enamorado lo amaba también.......... su Yuki...... SU YUKI LO AMABA TAMBIÉN!!!!!.- Yuki!!!!!!!!

Perdóname por favor......... gomen..... Shuichi.......

Hai..... te perdono, mi amor.........- Le respondió mientras hacía que Yuki lo viera a los ojos sonriéndole, para después besarlo tiernamente, cuando el beso terminó ambos estaban más rojos que un tomate, pero cuando vieron donde se encontraban su color aumentó.- Jejeje gomen!!!! ahora si comencemos con el concierto!!!, esta canción se la dedico a mi querido koibito Yuki Eiri!!, y por favor a sus admiradoras, no me lo persigan así que no ven que me lo cansan??? ^_~

#_#................

Que comience el Show!!!!! Te amo Yuki.

Y yo a ti, te amo Shuichi.

Se besaron una vez más para que luego Yuki bajara del escenario y regresara a su lugar junto al conejo rosado sin la amenaza de sus admiradoras y así poder observar al amor de su vida el cual daba el mejor concierto de su carrera.

FIN

Realizado por Erika Liliana "Setsuna"


End file.
